Tina Ly
Tina Ly born (1981) is minor character in Maggie's Clock and a supporting character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. One of Cindy Vu's friends, Tina is a stripper by trade and owns and operates Eighth Wonder, a stripping company that contracts dancers to clients and events. In addition to stripping Tina is a brilliant chemist, having created both Twilight and Type-7. Biography Early life Tina was born in San Antonio, Texas, the oldest of three children. Tina's parents were southern Vietnamese immigrants who worked for a catering company as a waiter and cook respectively. Tina had several passions in her youth, most notably dancing though she also enjoyed football, chemistry and philosophy. While a part of her just wanted to dance for a living Tina grew to really love science and decided to focus on chemistry, and after finishing high school she managed to get in at UCLA in Los Angeles. It was at UCLA that Tina met Angelina Snowe and Isobel Kozlov, who became her college roommates. While Tina's major was chemistry her minor was philosophy, studying in particular the works of ancient philosophers from Greece. Tina shared an apartment with Angelina and Isobel and ended up sleeping on the living room hide-a-bed for most of her first semester. Needing some money to help finance her studies, Tina got a job through June Wing as a part-time stripper, Angelina and Isobel joining her. The trio ended up making very good money and after Angelina failed her nursing test they decided to drop out of college and strip full-time. The company the group worked for with June made them good money but they suspected they could make more, so they eventually founded Eighth Wonder. Tina acted as the owner and operator due to her strong leadership, Isobel handled reception, Angelina trained other dancers and June handled accounting. Recruiting was done at local dance classes, including the community college where she met her friends Denise Ortega and Cindy Vu. Relishing a position of power, Tina began making it a thing to create special sleep-inducing drugs, such as Twilight, using her chemistry knowledge and using it on her friends and co-workers. Over time Tina also became more openly bisexual, dating men but having a great deal of more fun with women, slowly preferring them. One of Tina's clients during the early days of Eighth Wonder was Brent Harrison, a man she ended up sleeping with more than once due to his loyalty to the company, but turned him down for an actual relationship, her gender bias having firmly been set by that point. Crossing Piper Soon after meeting Maggie Yen, the girlfriend of Cindy, Tina's practice of drugging people was discovered. Despite some initial tension Tina decided she liked Maggie. Maggie nearly used the Tempus Clock to permanently freeze Tina and her staff but she was talked out of it, and thus Tina returned to work. Around the same time Tina ended up meeting Piper Cross one night at Persephone's Books, the two quickly hitting it off and forming a relationship. Tina introduced Piper to Twilight and soon after Piper showed Tina Type-7, which she eventually used to create Time Loss. Tina's interest in the Lingerie Football League, which had grown from a casual interest years earlier into a full-blown obsession, saw her begin to wonder about how to get involved. After Piper ended up in possession of the Medusa Mirror and Medusa Goblet she shared her secret with Tina, who encouraged her to use the items as she saw fit. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette with Blonde Highlights * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Nickname: Slut * Special Notes: ** Sometimes Wears Colored Contacts (Often Blue) ** Sleeping/Drugging Fetish Inventions * Twilight Sleeping Drug * Time Loss Freezing Drug Personal Items * Toyota Supra, Personal Vehicle * Twilight Pen * Colored Contact Lenses Residence Tina lives on the second floor of her studio, which was converted from two apartments into one. Possessing hardwood floors, the apartment opens with a wall on the left and the apartment on the right, a converted hallway in front. The first space consists of a sitting room, a full bathroom, a large coat closet, a guest bedroom and a chemistry lab made from a converted kitchen. Beyond the first section is a larger living room complete with a stripper pole, a second full bathroom, a master bedroom and a kitchen. In the living room, where a dining table would go, are instead six mannequins that display some of Tina's stripper outfits, and at the end of the quasi-hallway is a stripper pole. Tina's bedroom features a round king-sized bed equipped to rotate. The major colors in Tina's apartment are dark red, black, pink and purple. Relationships Romances * Piper Cross, Girlfriend * Brent Harrison, Former Lover Friends * Cindy Vu * Martha Cassidy * Xiu-Yi Decker * Maggie Yen Employees * Denise Ortega, also Friend * June Wing, also Friend * Angelina Snowe, also Friend * Isobel Kozlov, also Friend * Raven Hooks * Keleena Ortiz * Heidi Jenkins * Jalisa Ambrose * Maci Kerns * Nisha Mendez * Shawna Raye * Layla Ziane Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Erika's School Days * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * The Princess and The Clock: Laws of Possession * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Tina's appearance is based on Vietnamese American model Kim Loan. * Tina has a fetish for people sleeping, enjoying drugging others. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Scientists Category:Maggie's Clock Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse